Lithography is ubiquitous, and there are a multitude of processes and products that rely on lithography as one or more of its processing steps. An obstacle in many lithography systems is the ability to create sub 100 nanometer line width patterns.
Conventional optical lithographic systems is generally based on directing light beams on a photosensitive surface covered by a mask, whereby a desired pattern is etched on the surface. However, typical optical systems are limited in scale due to optical diffraction. To overcome this, x-ray and electron beam optical sources have been used. However, such optical sources invariably require complex systems. Further, such systems are limited to certain materials consistent with the chemical resist materials.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device that overcomes these obstacles, and a method of manufacturing such a device.
Such a device should be inexpensive to manufacture, reliable, and capable of various lithography applications and other applications requiring sub-micron and nano-scale devices.